


Logic is not here

by chamhwirdie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi trying to be sane, Daily dose of madness, F/F, Fangirl on the loop, I write a weird stuff, Jinyoung is a romantic whipped dork, M/M, Other, People going nuts, Weirdie, Woojin and Jihoon is a cool dork, excuse my grammar, i dont know what is this, weird world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamhwirdie/pseuds/chamhwirdie
Summary: They say Avengers & Co. are the star of 101 Academy.I say, they are only a stupid popular line up of ridiculous boys. Just like those one who is so noisy copycating Logan while watching X-Men, or another one beside him who is munching chicken endlessly without worry.And yes, through a slight luck Im stuck here writing about them, filling the Star Corner on 101 Student Website, and providing bunch of wild fans out there something that suppose to be entertaining.Just damn.





	Logic is not here

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt writing english fic. Not my mother tongue. Grammar hates me. I write this because both of jinhwi and esp chamhwi tag are seriously dry. If this turn out very bad, just let me know. I'm ready to bring this down.

They say Avengers & Co. are the star of 101 Academy.

I say, they are only a stupid popular line up of ridiculous boys. Just like those one who is so noisy copycating Logan while watching X-Men, or another one beside him who is munching chicken endlessly without worry.

And yes, through a slight luck Im stuck here writing about them, filling the Star Corner on 101 Student Website, and providing bunch of wild fans out there something that suppose to be entertaining.

Just damn.

* * *

 

 **_101 Student Site_ **  
**_Star Corner_ **

**_#1 Greeting_ **

_Hi, I am a nobody._

_I am here to provide you your most desired content. Beware that this will eventually become a very subjective corner. I mean, the possibility of me doing this rather not very joyful task, trying to satisfy your hunger probably with craps most of the time is highly likely. So, Take the risk on your own._

_For your information, a certain someone MAKES ME do this. So really, don't expect too much. If you have any objection, kindly go complain to that 'certain someone'. (Yes, you perfectly know who he is and where to find him). This corner is suppose to be HIS responsibility._

_Hate me all you want, I won't come for you. A little warn tho. If you somehow happen to know who am I and so much pulling my hair or throw me a rotten stuff because of it, just believe I won't leave you alone in your dreams. I am cursed and I can drag you down to suffer with me._

_Well, this is only a greeting. Leave comments and enlighten me on what do you want to know about The Avengers & Co. Perhaps then, if you so very lucky, I'll pass those questions to them and go blab it here in this 'not-so-beneficial-corner' next week._

_Uh. Bye._

* * *

 

"Done."

"Wow. You seriously go calling yourself a nobody," Park Woojin blinked with his familiar flat tone voice beside the honey haired fussing boy.

"Saving my ass from wrath of universe," he replied instead, closed his laptop and stood up. He was then turning his head to face Woojin, eyes lazy, and uninterested, "Move."

He was about to walk away to the pantry when Woojin grabbed his arm. "They can't hurt you tho."

"Uh yeah, Hyung. Funny." The pouty boy yanked his hand rather harsh. He walked broodingly to the pantry down the hall. Woojin was trailing him behind.

"Woojin ah, bring some soda when you come back!" Park Jihoon shouted from the depth of those old comfy and too much used sofa. His voice a bit muffled, courtesy of half bitten chicken leg on his hand.

"Oh!" Woojin shouted back, still trailing behind those gloomy boy. After that, even when constantly watching the boy cooking his ramen, Woojin kept his mouth shut.

Apparently, the now very pouty boy just decided to voice his raising irk.

"Will you stop, Hyung! Move, go away."

"Nah, you will burn the pan."

"I won't."

"Last time you cooked, you managed to ring the fire bell on."

Twitch.

"It is just ramen."

"You are clumsy."

Double twitch.

"I am not."

"You tripped a lot."

Triple twitch.

"And then you just cry ...."

"Yaa! Shut up Hyung. Just shut up!"  
  
The grip of chopstick on the fuming boy's left hand tightened. His cheeks was pink like tomato, lips quivering, and eyes watering.

Woojin sighed. He threw a patient look to the boy in front of him. Their eyes met.

"You are going to be fine." Woojin's voice was firm and lack of mean tease.

There were a starring contest for nearly a whole fourty seconds before the pouty boy gave in. Really, someone who could resist Woojin's determined gaze was a true warrior.

The now not so pouty boy was rumbling by himself, feeling irritated. His voice was still full of annoyance between the gritted teeth. "What's with that tone of certainity? Of course I won't be okay. Of course they are going to do it. Those girls are wild. I'm sure as hell my future contains lot of rotten eggs."

Ugh.

Woojin chuckled.

The blabbling boy threw a low sneer. For a moment he forgot. Park Woojin was one of biggest pranksters dork. (The other being a certain Park Jihoon, his equally crazy prank mate. Currently upstairs, doing you knew what.)

That was it. Woojin's smirk. His dorky smirk. Snaggletooth foolish smirk.

Certainly, something was not right.

"Told you so. You burn the pan Daehwi ya."

That was exactly when Daehwi's gaze automatically fell down to his now burning ramen.

...

Seconds later, a very not manly and rather high pitched scream could be heard from the pantry hall of Sunflower dormitory. Amusing sight indeed for a normal day in 101 Academy.


End file.
